


you're the kind of book i have to read twice to understand

by geniewish



Series: noisy [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dom Kihyun, Dom/Dom, Gags, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Switching, an ode to kihyuns titties, and by praise kink i mean Oh Boy Praise Kink, bdsm attire that isnt properly used, dom hyungwon, godbless this is alot of tags, in dynamics ofc, mentioned changhyuk, mild possession kink, read a/n for more, sexual experiments, some drooling, they fuck n still manage to bicker because i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish
Summary: hyungwon and kihyun try to find balance in their newfound relationship.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: noisy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882375
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	you're the kind of book i have to read twice to understand

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically a sequel to, what i deemed, a [noisy hyungki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151755)  
> fic, but it can be easily read as a stand alone. the point of the previous oneshot is they're roommates n won is really noisy n ki is like oh wait what is this doki doki?? n then ki is like haha i bet the ball gag can't muffle you, n thus this was born
> 
> i got tired writing this in places n u can probs tell but yunno what this is 10k of pure nothingness i did my best
> 
> content warning:  
> \- the point here is they're experimenting in a relationship trying to figure out how they can fit together in a play, so all the kinks are pre negotiated n there are mentions of oh i hope i didnt cross the line, and also switching of headspaces  
> \- dont take works of fiction as a manual (i am referring to gagging and choking here)  
> \- the fic is technically split into two parts that takes place in one long scene!! first is a pre arranged play n the second one is impromptu fantasy conversation, meaning they merely Talk about what they would wanna do. if u want to know more about it before u read, please refer to the end notes!!
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

Kihyun buckles the ball gag at the back of Hyungwon’s head. Hyungwon looks up at him with his big wet eyes, glimmering warmly from the only source of light in the bedroom – the lamp in the corner behind the bed. Hyungwon’s jaw is opened prettily, the black ball secure and bulky behind his teeth, plump lips loose around it. Kihyun strokes his bulging cheekbone.

“This okay?”

Hyungwon nods, blinks up at him. He is low on his knees, discomfort softened by the duvet and mattress so soft Kihyun thought he slept in a pile of feathers the very first night he spent at Hyungwon’s. Kihyun’s legs are bent at the right angle, kneeing the washed-off towel underneath – like that he is taller. Hyungwon’s hands are tied behind himself, his arms kept firm by the rope around his torso. They tried doing some complex shibari for fun – draw ornaments of ropes across each other’s chests and backs, legs and ankles, lay tied up in uncomfortable positions and pretend it’s a pure form of art, but gave up after the first knot. Hyungwon said he wasn’t that much into being restricted anyway.

For a hot second, Kihyun forgets what he’s doing, unable to peel his gaze away from Hyungwon’s eyes, his gentle lust and his languid want, how he is waiting for Kihyun to speak first with something akin to curiosity, like he can’t wait to see how – and if good – Kihyun would sound, how low his tone of voice would fall.

“Let’s revise the signals, okay?” Kihyun says. Hyungwon blinks more than he nods. “Let’s try the physical one first.” Hyungwon squeezes the squeaky toy in his left hand. It shrieks weakly and then inflates with a gasp. “Good. Now vocal.” Hyungwon grunts twice, one-two, noise muffled by the gag but distinctive. Hyungwon’s eyebrows curve as he signals, every sound he makes accompanied by an expression, a twitch of a muscle. Kihyun strokes his cheek again. “Good. Now, I will use the traffic light system and my safeword is ‘red’, got it?” Hyungwon nods.

His eyes closely follow every move Kihyun makes. They are big, bigger now that all he can do is look up, but intense, heavy, and if Kihyun wasn’t so used to all his gawking he would’ve found it unsettling. Nerve-wracking. Because Hyungwon always looks, guards Kihyun’s reflection in the black pools of his irises, drags this involuntary heaviness down Kihyun’s body, to the collar around his neck, to his bare chest and stomach shrivelled with anticipation, to his tubby hands squeezing a little bit of lube and rubbing between his palms.

Hyungwon returns his eyes to Kihyun’s face. Kihyun stares back, lids hooded on purpose, a frown stiff in the thin corners of his lips. 

“You are not to make a sound.” Hyungwon blinks, comprehending. “I want you to stay quiet as I work you, and in return you to get to come. If you make any noise, you will watch me come over and over again with no satisfaction on your part, until you learn some fucking decency.” He sees Hyungwon trying to swallow, but instead his throat bobs around nothing, and his jutted bottom lips starts glistening with spit. 

They agreed to no punishments – in their stead there would be edging and prolonged releases, snarky words and curses they both need to let out on each other. Kihyun was under the impression that Hyungwon could take denial way too well but his roommate – boyfriend – reassured him, _oh, Kihyun, you’re so dense, how many proofs of my affection must I exhibit until it’s obvious how hot I am for you,_ and Kihyun couldn’t understand why is it so hard for Hyungwon to just say he is so desperately in love he needs Kihyun more than any other fucking thing in life.

But it took them a good conversation to establish that they could never fully satisfy each other like they want to. Kihyun questioned the point of his crush. Kihyun wondered where they stood, and if Hyungwon was going to abandon him every Saturday night for a more willing (bim)/(him)/(them)bo from the nightlife streets, and then Hyungwon held his hand and said, hey, I’m anxious too. It’s a newfound relationship, they both said, and they have at least one zodiac sign in their chart compatible with each other’s, so what’s so bad in trying? Everyone has little (and not so little) kinks worth indulging. 

Hyungwon, for example, and the high he catches from the pleasure so intense that he wants to tear bedsheets by the seams but finds himself painfully unable to do so. And then there is Kihyun telling him he can’t even groan from frustration. 

Kihyun wraps his hand around Hyungwon’s cock, stiff and flushed between his thighs, and Hyungwon immediately tenses. His stomach sinks in with the sharp intake of breath, the paper-thin muscles of his chest spasm, and even his immobile shoulders jerk. With just a hint of evil contentment, Kihyun decides that this will be a long, torturous ride. 

“Why are you so damn sensitive, mm?” Kihyun asks, keeping his snide remarks to a minimum. “You fall apart when I do nothing at all.” His thumb rubs just across the slit, and Hyungwon’s thighs twitch at the sensation. Kihyun strokes him slowly, hand now familiar with how hard he should squeeze and how leisured he should be to make Hyungwon needy, and he learned that he shouldn’t be leisured at all.

Hyungwon breathes, laboured but soundless, save for the windy whispers that escape his nostrils, and Kihyun gathers a little bit more speed to see how Hyungwon would react. He reacts by curling his spine and lowering his head.

“Eyes on me,” Kihyun commands. Hyungwon’s eyes are immediately on him. Indignant but not yet frustrated. He is okay with orders but it steps over the line of his comfort zone to the area that needs more exploration. So Kihyun speaks sternly but with minimal volume, no rough edges and no fiery demands, and provides compliance with reward. 

He taps his pec, calling for Hyungwon’s attention. Gathers more of his boob in a slick hand and drops it so it bounces (as much as fleshy mantits can bounce, of course). It shines with a splotch of lube, and this shine is immediately reflected in Hyungwon’s eyes. Kihyun does the timid boob drop again, can sense Hyungwon’s mouth filling with saliva at the sight, and then circles his nipple until it glows wet and pink, as pink as it can be in the dim-lit darkness. 

This is something that makes Hyungwon grow just a little rabid, thirsty, hands itching to touch, mouth watering to suck, but he can’t do anything about it and it makes him frustrated. So fucking hard. Kihyun tantalisingly slowly plays with his other nipple, tyrannisingly harshly grips Hyungwon’s cock, has the audacity to _moan_ at the sensation, granted close-mouthed, while Hyungwon is suddenly a thread away from crying.

Oh, to whimper in pity, beg a little for Kihyun’s strokes to speed up and to lean in close enough to at least nuzzle those perfect, greased up pecs with his nose, but Kihyun’s got him in the very palm of his hand, quite literally, and Hyungwon isn’t one for throwing tantrums when he is in for something better. 

A drop of spit falls from his bottom lip onto his chin.

“You like that?” Kihyun asks and smacks his chest, the sound wet and ringing. Hyungwon nods, shortly and rapidly, like he _really_ needs to let Kihyun know how much he likes that. “All you need for happiness is to play with someone’s boobs, mm? You’re that easy?”

Kihyun wishes Hyungwon was that easy, but he is very pleased and very proud to find Hyungwon nodding to his every word, his eyes desperately flouncing between Kihyun’s eyes and chest, almost as if he’s unsure of what will get him going more. So Kihyun flicks his nipple again only to hear Hyungwon sharply inhale through his nose.

Hyungwon drools, and Kihyun wants to call him nasty, vicious, stinky. But that’s not his territory. 

So instead he rubs the head of Hyungwon’s cock with his thumb, wet and sticky, needy just for Kihyun, and it is at that moment when Hyungwon slips and lets go. When he releases the faintest moan, quiet and yet so clear in their foggy silence, like a dripping tap. The moan stops Kihyun in his tracks. Freezes his hand around the sensitive tip. 

Worried, Hyungwon raises his tearful eyes at Kihyun, eyebrows curved. Disappointed, Kihyun stares back at him, mouth turned down in a frown.

“You can’t even put up a challenge, huh?” comes out of him after a beat of silence. Hyungwon sniffs, his eyes glossy and pleading but not in a pliant pitiful way. It’s angry tears, indignant, frustration from the ban on moaning – the one thing Hyungwon can do with stellar excellence – overloading his mind and body and making it run on instincts.

Kihyun changes his tactic. Blindly runs his hand under the towel they’re kneeling on and shows the purple, translucent, bendy vibrator molded into a perfect cock shape to the world. Hyungwon’s eyes spark up. It’s a guest toy to him, really, and he uses it on himself in a totally different way, but Kihyun’s first priority when planning was to use everything that would promise a faster orgasm out of his marathoner roommate ( _boyfriend,_ his mind barks) and prevent another hand cramp for Kihyun himself. 

He leans into Hyungwon’s space, both hands folded neatly on his thighs. “Come on, Hyungwon, didn’t you promise to be good?” Hyungwon glares at him then, a faint frown running between his brows. Kihyun flips over his lexicon. “Be decent? Work to better yourself?” Hyungwon nods, more comfortable with the choice of words. Kihyun thumbs the corner of his open mouth, his chin, wet with nasty globs of spit. “Look at you drooling,” offhanded but caring. In Hyungwon’s eyes he can read, _can you blame me? I’m already doing my best._ Kihyun can’t blame him, but he will.

“You need to try harder,” he drags his slick thumb up the stretched expanse of Hyungwon’s cheek above the harness. With his other two fingers he swipes along Hyungwon’s bottom lip, thick and folded under the ball gag, _dripping_ down his chin, bubbling. Kihyun brings those two fingers back to his right nipple, aware that so close to him Hyungwon can barely see what he’s doing.

_Hnn._

And it makes him whine.

Already set on his new tactic, Kihyun then bends towards Hyungwon’s ear, breathing out hotly against it with the tender flow of pleasure centred in his nipple. “Think about what will happen if you try just a little harder for me,” he whispers. “Think about the choker on my neck and how the better you behave, the sooner it will be your hands choking me instead.” This makes Hyungwon exhale sharply through his nose. This makes Hyungwon shiver a little, his shoulders twitching despite the constraints. “Think about how well you will cum when I turn this thing on and drag it all over your dick.” 

Kihyun considers himself to be pretty good at sensual dirty talk when there is a good listener. Hyungwon is a good listener. So Kihyun is being fair – Kihyun is being nice. 

“I know you can’t wait to get your hands all over my throat – fuck, I can’t wait to get your hands all over my throat.” Kihyun licks around the shell of Hyungwon’s ear – his left ear, the conventional-looking one of the two – and receives another jerky whine. Kihyun abruptly grabs it, snapping Hyungwon’s head back. Hyungwon _mm_ ’s, shortly, warningly, eyes and nose scrunched up in pain. “Just listen to me, will you?” Kihyun snaps. 

Dejected, Hyungwon blinks a yes. For a second Kihyun questions if he crossed the line and apologetically strokes the reddened ear, but Hyungwon carefully, barely noticeably nuzzles into the caress. He looks surrendered. Not with power but with joy of some sort, like he’d rather be called a loser and just get what he wants than keep trying to prove Kihyun wrong. He will bitterly grumble to himself for days, secretly train himself in the shower to come as quietly as humanly possible and then vengefully come all over Kihyun without a single sound escaping his mouth some next-next time they fuck, but right now Hyungwon wants nothing more but to accept his defeat. Hyungwon calls it pride. Kihyun deems it cowardice and sloth.

He wonders since when does he know Hyungwon so well.

“You just wanna be a loser, mm?” Kihyun says, disappointed. Hyungwon sighs. “Let’s see how long you’ll last before you get on my nerves.”

Kihyun’s feelings are conflicted. He never stopped searching for reasons for his crush, though he never needed a reason when they hit it off as friends. They don’t even match, according to all laws of relationships, the ‘Hyungwon’ + ‘Kihyun’ in their cartoonish heart carved out on a tree bark is not the same as ‘Changkyun’ + ‘Minhyuk’ carefully drawn on a big purple lock and hung on the bridge somewhere in Paris where they travelled to on their romantic adventurous voyage to spend blissful weeks indulging in mind-blowing (in Minhyuk’s descriptions), heart-wrenching (from Kihyun’s POV), furniture-breaking pleasure, fucking in whatever position they could possibly come up with, exploring whatever the kink they’re in a mood for without a sarcastic quirk of eyebrows and endless negotiations.

He wishes Hyungwon was a little simpler. He wishes he himself was a little more docile. But then when he sets the vibrator to medium speed and rubs it across the head of Hyungwon’s cock, dragging a muffled choked out gasp and shiver out of his boyfriend, he starts wishing for less. And then Hyungwon’s eyes roll back after a minute of that, and Kihyun wishes for very little. Hyungwon’s spine curves, his stomach tenses painfully with every silent breath, his drool drips from his chin to the base of his dick or the towel underneath. And his eyes, big and thankful and silently promising to work hard to cum as best as he can, and Kihyun in that moment wishes for nothing at all.

The vibrating dildo is smaller than Hyungwon’s cock, it’s made to hit, not to fill, and Kihyun imagines those purple tingles running like lightning along his length, building up in that vessel of pleasure inside him, so heavy, so hot, turning chubby with its motivation to burst but the walls are too stretchy to let it out so easily. Hyungwon curses them, tears that only bashfully blinged in the corners of his eyes are now spilling over the edges. Running down his cheeks, leaving shiny traces, wetting the harness of the gag, mixing with white foamy spit and disappearing somewhere below his chin.

Kihyun’s dick _tugs_. Swells. He wants to gather all of Hyungwon’s tears in the palm of his hand and use it as lube, perfectly aware that it will not work at all and dry painfully on him instead, and maybe that’s something he wants too. He turns maximum speed on the vibrator. His hand starts trembling too.

Hyungwon writhes, even with his hands tied he jumps and jerks, whether into the sensation or away from it he can’t seem to decide either, so Kihyun forces it on him. Forces it out of him. Out of himself too, finally wrapping his second hand around his dick. Hyungwon sobs, loud. Through the gag it sounds choked, too heavy in his throat, unable to swallow it and unable to let it out, and Hyungwon’s face burns red.

“Come on, Hyungwon,” Kihyun exhales, jerking himself off quick.

For a miserable second, Hyungwon raises his tearful eyes to Kihyun’s parted mouth, stays on it enough to witness a tongue quickly darting out to lick over his lips, and then with uncontrollable shivers he cums. Loud. Outmoaning the vibrator. He spurts all over the towel, his hips stutter beautifully, his stomach pushes into itself, wringing the orgasm out of him. 

When he is dry Hyungwon furiously shakes his head and groans, and Kihyun tosses the vibrator away, hastily tries to turn it off with a free hand and throws the remote somewhere on the bed too, and then his hand squeezes so good and tight around his dick, and he follows Hyungwon into the oblivion. 

Into the orchestra without the conductor where their moans play on totally different pitches and rhythms, two absolutely alienated compositions. Kihyun knows his voice is gorgeous – divine – in the blasphemous bliss. He helps himself finish in a melodious ostinato, gentle circle of moans that eases him out of this explosion. Hyungwon cries in harsh, jerky staccato, typically up-pitched, not at all trained to lead his voice to a calm breathing.

Though, that might just be the ball gag.

Kihyun finds his stability again and reaches for Hyungwon’s face, uncaring about the layers of… everything he dragged his hands through. Hyungwon raises his head, glowing with blood beneath his skin and tears and spit coating his cheeks. Kihyun has the urge to chuckle – only chuckle – at the mess, but knows to finish his duties first. Hyungwon never hid to be a bit of a crybaby. He cries over sad movies and joyful puppy videos, sheds tears over other people’s break-ups and his own failures, and he can definitely sob a whole lot when he feels so good it _hurts_ him, no matter the role or the play or whatever the circumstance. 

Though, he always cries quietly. Unless there’s Kihyun involved, of course.

“I’ll take it off now,” Kihyun says softly, reaching behind Hyungwon to undo the buckle of the gag. It slips out of Hyungwon’s mouth with a slushing slick sound, and then Hyungwon exhales with so much relief and pleasure it’s like he got to piss after drinking three cans of beer and holding it in for, like, seven hours. The ball is covered in so much spit it dribbles. Kihyun raises both the gag and the eyebrow at a panting Hyungwon.

“Shut up,” he croaks in response. Gulps, swallows, licks over his sloppy lips as if to mould them back into the shape of his mouth. Now Kihyun allows himself to chuckle. 

He discards the towel on the floor with the gag and crawls behind Hyungwon to untie him. The rope left thick pink slashes across his arms – they’ll disappear in minutes, it’s okay, but Kihyun strokes them tenderly anyways. Once freed, Hyungwon groans and collapses on the pillows, stretching his legs forward.

_Ohgh, oof, mm._

Immediately back to his Hyungwon self. As if he never slipped out of it.

“All good? Still got strength for more?” Kihyun asks, handing him the water bottle.

Hyungwon gulps hungrily. _Ha-a-ah._ “Don’t even doubt that,” he says. Throws his head back and closes his eyes.

Kihyun sets aside the thirst for feedback and instead takes out a wet tissue to wipe Hyungwon’s face off of spit and tears and whatnot. Hyungwon blindly lays his hand on top and takes the tissue instead. _I’ll do it._ Kihyun lays on the other side of the bed. (On his side of the bed).

In tune to Hyungwon’s sighing and moaning, Kihyun closes his eyes, relaxes, long accustomed to this sacrilegious slashing of silence. He touches himself lightly with one hand, still hot and wet after the first orgasm, still desiring for more. With the other hand he traces his chest, still gross and sticky with dried lube and spit. With the very tips of his fingers he brushes over his nipples, sensitive, tingling for just a little more. 

He can melt now, into the soft pillow and the dark, into Hyungwon’s stabilising presence and all these feelings he likes to tell Kihyun about. _That’s kinda cute when you do that,_ Hyungwon would tell him when Kihyun stuffs his cheeks with food. _You would be really cool if you bulk up a bit more, you know,_ he’d yawn when Kihyun checks himself out in the mirror. _Why do your moans sound even better than your singing?_ he’d whisper into his ear while stroking him at inhuman (for Hyungwon) speed. He tells him nice things sometimes. 

And Kihyun really likes hearing nice things about himself. 

He caresses his tummy, firm but full after a long day and many meals, and then feels the leather of his collar (choker), pressed lightly against his gorgeous neck. Kihyun is pretty damn gorgeous overall. Kihyun deserves to be admired. Kihyun deserves to be loved like he is the only thing that should ever matter in this world.

Precious. It sounds kind of cool.

When he opens his eyes and turns to the side, he catches Hyungwon already watching him. Eyes dark and expressive but now with a different emotion than before, with more edge and more intent.

“Feeling good?” Hyungwon asks. Kihyun nods.

Hyungwon pushes himself up and gracefully scrambles to Kihyun’s side, sits over his thighs and still towers directly over his face, tall enough to shade the rest of the world and decrease Kihyun’s scope of perception to the look in those big black eyes. Kihyun isn’t nervous being underneath, not with Hyungwon. There’s inexplicably comfortable air around him. Warmth. Tranquility. There’s always been something about Hyungwon that made him trustworthy. Maybe the round bones of his shoulders or the tendons of his thin wrists, the squishy pouch of his cheeks that disappears by the time night rolls over or the modelesque arch of his eyebrows and how they curve but don’t frown. 

Kihyun wouldn’t admit it in words but he likes that about Hyungwon. Likes him enough to let him smile in that scaly, sleazy fond way that would stir up Kihyun’s fight responses if he wasn’t already so boiled down to this gooey, schmaltzy mass. Wow, he is really good at changing his headspaces.

“Pretty, pretty Kihyun,” Hyungwon says – whispers, almost, voice melty and mellow, fuzzy like a peach and ambiguous like a banana. Words liquify on Kihyun’s chest like sugar. “Let’s check your safewords, okay?”

“‘Green’ for keep going, ‘red’ for stopping.”

“Good. Same for me.” 

Hyungwon brings one hand to Kihyun’s cheek, strokes it with his thumb, warm and dry and tender. Loving. A fleeting wonder about how much of that is an act and how much of that is real sprints through Kihyun’s mind but is chased away with a kiss Hyungwon leaves on his lips. Chaste. Just as warm and dry and tender as his hands, barely a movement, just a sentiment. 

More lingering kisses around his mouth, on his cheeks, on his chin, littering his jaw and slipping to his neck. The higher the love, the lower the kisses, someone once said. Hyungwon’s lips linger on his jugular. Tasting his pulse, licking his breathing. Tiny shivers crawl from under the warm, wet touch and spread to Kihyun’s limbs, chest, groin. Hyungwon starts gently sucking on his skin, and Kihyun’s hands lock on the back of his head.

Then there is teeth, blunt but insistent, a sting immediately soothed by the caress of rain-soaked petals Kihyun suddenly wants to compare Hyungwon’s lips to. He likes them on his skin – oh, he very much likes them on his skin, so plump and so _willing_ it’s like they could suck Kihyun in with just a few bites.

Because at this very moment he is entirely tiny, holdable in one palm of the warm dry hand and cradled by the thin, branch-like fingers, but the only way he will communicate that is in a pleased sigh. Lost in the thick long strands of hair on the back of Hyungwon’s head.

When Hyungwon leaves a self-indulgent bite, he moves away to admire it. Smiles. “I’m gonna mark you as mine so you can show off to the rest of the world how pretty you are to Hyungwonnie,” he whispers, mellow but scaly, fond but chaffing. In the way only Hyungwon can make it sound so loving. 

He kisses and licks and sucks at the other side of his neck, still above the choker, though his nimble fingertips carefully dance around the leather rim, tickle exactly where the material meets his skin. 

Three bites now, and Hyungwon is getting harsher and more possessive with each. Kihyun hums idly, interrupting only to quietly gasp at the occasional pangs of pain. Very pretty, he is very pretty. His skin is molten sugar Hyungwon can’t get enough of, his voice is the siren’s call that pushes Hyungwon to love more and more of him, his face distorted in this simple, easy pleasure, a painting worth exhibiting. 

Kihyun leads his hands up and down Hyungwon’s back and melts like a perfect, pretty, plastic Barbie doll. 

“Are you mine, Kihyunnie?” Hyungwon whispers into his ear and kisses his jaw. Bites quickly just below it. 

“Yeah,” he exhales, the puff of air caught by the plump pair of lips.

“You know why you’re mine? Because you’re a diamond that I want to keep safe and secured tied up in golden around my finger.” Hyungwon dips back down and kisses around the base of Kihyun’s neck, under the choker, licking over the tense tendons of his neck and between the clavicles, giving attention to every inch of him his mouth can scope. “I could almost eat you, you know, with how precious and cute you are to me.”

He moves on to teeth at his left collar bone, and Kihyun misses the warmth of his mouth on his neck, now cooling with the thin sheen of saliva. Kihyun twirls a long crispy strand around his finger. “More,” is the only thing he says. He needs more powerful words, more burning desperation, more desperate desire, more _praise_ about the sheer excellence of his existence.

Hyungwon seems to catch on, Hyungwon seems to ponder as he eats _into_ his curved clavicle, the bruise he is leaving stinging like iodine on an open wound. Pleasant. Desperate. 

“I wanna worship you,” Hyungwon’s voice rustles along his skin, sultry like he makes it, convincing in his craving. “I wanna pray to you as I _prey_ on you because I can’t keep myself away from you.” Kihyun must applaud Hyungwon’s hard work – his voice doesn’t tremble, and his mouth is dribbling with hot and sticky words he whispers into him, now kissing around his chest despite its artificial glimmer. 

“Me,” Kihyun breathes out, almost inaudibly if it weren’t for the glassy quietness of the bedroom. “Talk about me.” He needs to hear about himself, about how _he_ is to praise for keeping Hyungwon’s mind, body and soul busy serving Kihyun.

“How can I not be obsessed with you when you’re this beautiful?” Tender hands stroking his sides, voice that sparkles like rose wine humming inquiringly, intentional but passed for accidental touches of a thigh over his now fully hard dick.

Kihyun looks down, meets Hyungwon’s gaze. His mouth is open in that filthy way he knows can pervert an angel, his tongue slipping out of it to tease at the bud of his nipple, the very corners of his lips curling when he catches flame in Kihyun’s irises. Kihyun’s chest rises with each hard breath, pushing everything where he is sensitive closer to Hyungwon’s mouth.

“You’re sexy, Kihyunnie,” Hyungwon continues, following his words with a hearty lick at his nipple and grinding his hips down just enough to caress Kihyun’s inner thigh with his erection. Hard again, desperate just for Kihyun, because Kihyun is so sexy, so hot, so desirable, so irresistible, the best thing in the world. 

Hyungwon flicks his tongue over his nipple. Kihyun moans, a sigh like practice of the choir. 

“You’re divine.” A bite on his pec, earnest mouth sucking a bruise on the muscle. “I’m obsessed, I’m obsessed with hearing you.” Lips around his other nipple, just as wet and gentle, caressing but not tugging. Revealing him like a lollipop with a sugary gum centre, except with every lick Kihyun grows terribly sensitive, growing smaller like that damn lollipop until he is just a naked bundle of gum, and there is perhaps too many levels and puns to this metaphor Kihyun doesn’t have the mind to unpack.

 _Mm,_ Hyungwon’s voice circles around his pec.

 _Mark me,_ Kihyun mouths, his restless hands on the sides of Hyungwon’s face doing more talking than his throat. 

“I’m in love with you,” Hyungwon confesses, and then confesses again with another hickey ardently sucked on the side of his chest, and another on the soft part of skin between his ribs, and another on the abdominal square at the top of his stomach, and then his words are hard but toothless kisses around the pouch of his tummy around the navel. 

“You’re perfect to me,” Hyungwon whispers and digs his teeth into the skin, making Kihyun’s legs jerk. He is hovering so close over his dick where he wants him the most and so far from his neck where he needs him even more, and, god forgive him, he is going to be _needy_. He is going to be needy with a moan after a rainfall of more worthless adjectives. 

Hyungwon raises his head then, now more than ever a venomous snake rather than a friendly neighbourhood turtle. Takes his dick in hand, caresses the tip with his thumb. Kihyun wants. Kihyun wants to be given everything he wants. 

“Even your cock, it’s perfect to me,” Hyungwon smiles, slithering. “Pretty and so precious that I want to keep it in my mouth forever.”

Bruises scattered all over his torso sting, but the ones on his neck yearn, like how dried charcoal yearns for fire.

“I’m gonna keep you to myself,” Hyungwon says and without breaking eye contact bends again to lap at his favourite spot on Kihyun’s stomach. He is easing his praising game, to Kihyun’s distress, he is almost out of words, less there for Kihyun and more there for himself, and so Kihyun beckons him closer by the pull on his hair. 

Hyungwon obliges. Hyungwon crawls to hover over his face again, Hyungwon is less snaky with his whole face visible but still scaly, still reptilian and unpredictable, like he could either catch Kihyun with the tip of his split tongue or spit on him with acid. 

“Come on,” Kihyun whispers, voice coming out needier than he wanted, and his hands blindly search for Hyungwon’s, planted next to his head. 

Hyungwon settles on his thighs. One hand drags flat and insistent along his length, the other gently strokes the side of his neck. The last time Kihyun checked, Hyungwon’s dexterity sucked.

“What is it you want?” mellow but sticky, Hyungwon taunts. Kihyun’s hands find comfort around Hyungwon’s wrist. “My hand around your throat?”

Kihyun squeezes the frail bones in his palm but lets them go in a second, terrified of losing this tingling warmth on his neck. 

“Yeah,” he exhales. His foggy brain needs a second to realise why Hyungwon doesn’t proceed to give him what he wants. “Please.” Because that’s how Hyungwon likes it, that’s how Hyungwon works to the best of his abilities, and Kihyun agreed to keep it pleasant for him too.

Fond, the smile now spreads in Hyungwon’s eyes, but soon disperses for concentration, for attention. Hyungwon minutely examines his neck, his hickeys, his swollen veins. With his thumb strokes over the pulse point on Kihyun’s right. Massages it like a broken butterfly – exhaustively tenderly.

“Good?” Hyungwon checks his disposition.

“Good,” Kihyun nods. 

“Green?”

“Green.”

His breath is prematurely getting caught in his throat – with anticipation. Hyungwon’s set for comfort is admirable, Kihyun briefly thinks. Hyungwon quirked both eyebrows when Kihyun asked if he knew how and would be willing to choke him; now Hyungwon is anatomically dissecting him to ensure he will make it the best Kihyun has ever experienced. 

His thumb lightly presses to his artery right under the jaw. “Here?” Kihyun nods. He feels it better than ever – his own hurried heartbeat, his one, two, three, four, his pumps of life now seemingly only pumping for that little pressure of Hyungwon’s thumb. Not at all scared.

The rest of his hand wraps around his throat. Two fingers softly tap the pulse on the other side, searching for that exact point where Kihyun needs him. Carefully, Hyungwon gives it a trying squeeze from both sides and quickly lets go before Kihyun can count his heartbeat. 

“Here?” 

“Yeah.”

Still keeping his hand around his neck, Hyungwon says, “Keep your hands on my shoulders.” Kihyun follows the instruction. “When you want to stop but can’t speak, what do you do?” he asks, checking in with the pre-agreed signal.

“Tap you twice,” Kihyun accompanies his reply with a demonstration. 

“Good.”

Hyungwon leans in for a kiss. Steals the last of Kihyun’s vain breath away. Reaffirms himself too, resumes rhythmic stroking of Kihyun’s cock.

“Pretty, pretty Kihyunnie,” Hyungwon whispers into his mouth, exchanging Kihyun’s stale exhales for his warm, heated ones. He straightens, and as before the world decreases to the oily pools of his deep black eyes, staring at Kihyun intently, staring him _down_ , rendering him powerless. Kihyun feels wobbly.

“You know what I’m gonna do with my hand around your throat?” Hyungwon asks, his hand hardening around him but not yet squeezing. “I’m gonna show you how much you mean to me.” When Kihyun said Hyungwon was losing his praising game, he didn’t expect he would pick it up as soon as Kihyun was trapped. He might swoon, and he doesn’t just mean from being choked. “How much do you think it is?” Hyungwon pushes on his arteries gently but with purpose, and Kihyun’s heartbeat plays a melody under his fingertips. He lets go. “This much?” Kihyun wants to rebel, complain that that’s too little, but Hyungwon squeezes again. For longer now, enough for the touch to become a sensation that stays even after he releases. “This much?”

Hyungwon takes their momentary break to jerk him off a little faster. It starts coiling, it starts tightening, a bubble of pleasure waiting to get burst. Hyungwon squeezes again. The pressure lasts, growing in its intensity, Kihyun feels his heartbeat speed up and pound against Hyungwon’s fingers and then flow to his head. 

Something in his chest hitches, a shy defensive jump when Kihyun starts to feel constricted, heavy. Hyungwon releases, and the sensation over his dick that seemed to have vanished when he was being deprived of oxygen, strikes his nerves again, steals all of his attention.

“More,” Kihyun mouths, not willing to use his voice. Not willing to really _be_ anything anymore. Hyungwon stares at him incessantly, doesn’t let go – not his eyes, not his neck, not his dick, he has his entire body trapped, held in the palms of his hands, and Kihyun doesn’t want to think anymore.

Because Hyungwon gives him more. Shows how much Kihyun means to him by pressing again. The pulse pounds, the muscles melt and then suddenly resist, and Kihyun feels heavy. Tiny and heavy, his head filled with stale air that turns black and gooey and poisons him to delirium. He can’t open his mouth but he can roll his eyes back and frown, wobbly, weak, deflating under Hyungwon’s palm, and then he is alive again, and then he is overflowed with pleasure, and then he is moaning.

“Still green?” Hyungwon checks in. Kihyun’s nods are trembles, and then those trembles are in his legs, also trapped firmly under Hyungwon's thighs, and he wants to cum so bad. 

Without begging for more, Hyungwon gives him more. Kihyun’s throat feels exhausted, but the pounding in his head overcomes it, the heaviness comes to him much quicker now that Hyungwon got acquainted with the amount of pressure he needs to put to choke Kihyun exactly how he wants him.

Exactly how much he needs to show what he means to him. 

Kihyun is positively dizzy, heavy, and there are moans getting stuck in his throat that he can’t release. There is a boulder in his head and a bubble in his groin, and for a brief second he is overwhelmed, physically or emotionally, he can’t even tell. It’s happening so quickly.

Hyungwon releases him, his body releases him, and while the boulder in his head slowly crumbles to dust, the bubble in his groin inflates and bursts, sending hot, soapy, tingling liquid feelings up and down his body. 

What Hyungwon squeezes next is his dick, and with that he squeezes the orgasm out of him. Hyungwon’s face blurs, becomes a puddle in a mud, and Kihyun needs to release a choked out cry to realise he is crying. Tiny, tiny, pretty Kihyun is crying, overwhelmed by no reason, coming tightly and securely into Hyungwon’s hand, onto his own stomach.

And then he is just static, still finding his breath and fighting the pulsing that crawled into his temples.

He only processes the hand still stroking him, and he whimpers quietly and jerks, clawing at Hyungwon’s wrist to stop. Hyungwon sits up, though doesn’t stop hovering over him. Dark, intense, still dissecting Kihyun as if his blood is filled with green phosphor and he can trace every artery running under the skin of his face and neck. 

Kihyun closes his eyes. Feels dizzy, weak and so, so good, like his head is detached from his body, and if it weren’t for Hyungwon’s weight on his thighs he’d think he wasn’t physical at all. He decides to indulge in that first. Relax for a little and then sort himself out. 

By some telepathic forces, he senses Hyungwon smiling even with his eyes closed. He looks at him. Hyungwon is smiling. 

“I knew I was a crybaby but seeing you cry,” Hyungwon twists his neck shortly, his scaly mien grinning with both razz and admiration, “that’s a sight to remember.”

Kihyun sighs and rolls his eyes, not there yet to fight. “Shut up,” he retorts weakly. 

Hyungwon shifts, bends forward, both hands on either side of Kihyun’s head now, towering over him like he’s been doing for the past… however long it’s been. “How are you feeling?”

A little small. 

But he wouldn’t put it that way for his lizard of a boyfriend. 

“Holdable,” he says instead. “A bit like I wanna be cradled.”

Hyungwon smiles at him fondly then, a gecko morphing from his snaky facade. “Wanna cuddle?”

“I’m not a cuddler.”

“Well, you let me cuddle you to sleep.”

Kihyun can’t deny that. He isn’t a cuddler, and Hyungwon isn’t that much of a casual cuddler either, he is a hugger when he is the one initiating a hug, and he is a big spoon when there is a nicely-shaped Kihyun snoozing by his side instead of a fluffy beaten up pillow. 

For now, he will just continue to keep losing these fights. 

“Fine, but I won’t cuddle you back.”

Hyungwon beams at him, radiant even in the dim-lit darkness, and falls on top of him, arms cradling Kihyun’s head and shoulders, face buried in the crook of his neck, and Kihyun thinks of jizz smeared between their stomachs and the comfort Hyungwon creates around him. He hugs him back with one hand. 

Tension leaves his body, his heartbeat slows down to soothing jazz, resonating only in his chest. His neck grows sore, from bruises and from pressure, but it’s the kind of sobering ache that eases Kihyun out of his bubble yet leaves him feeling hot and pretty in the cube of Hyungwon’s bedroom. Horny, that’s what he means. He is still horny, and the sticky whispers of _you’re sexy, Kihyunnie_ electrifies his fuzzy brain only further. They agreed to stop the scene at this point, but it doesn’t mean they need to stop altogether. 

Hyungwon’s hard length digs into his stomach. Feedback can wait.

Kihyun grips the hair on the back of Hyungwon’s head and whispers into his ear, “Let’s go for another round.”

Hyungwon raises his head and smiles at him, surprised but delighted. Then rolls off him and plops on his side of the bed, reaches for the bedside table to turn on a small orange lamp, and Kihyun catches him off guard when he saddles his hips. Hyungwon’s hands find their designated place on his sides.

He isn’t as desperately hard as the other yet, so he grabs himself around the shaft and starts slowly grinding on top of Hyungwon, sliding his length against his, unobtrusively stimulating them both again. _Mm,_ Hyungwon hums, languid eyes fixed in the area of their hips and Kihyun’s stomach, folding in soft waves with every stiff move.

“I have a leash,” Hyungwon says.

“You have a leash,” Kihyun repeats and twists his neck, not at all to show it off because, why on earth will he need a leash?

“Yeah, since you’re wearing a collar,” Hyungwon vaguely explains and wets his lips. Appreciative eyes travel up and down Kihyun’s body, hooking on every hickey he left and circling around his swollen, pink nipples. Really, really appreciating Kihyun like he deserves. How nice of him.

“It’s a choker,” Kihyun refutes. Right?

Hyungwon exhales with a little smile. “It’s a collar, love.”

He was the first one to suddenly start calling Kihyun by loving pet names, _honey, sweetie, cream puff, fishie, fluffy, darling, baby, cutie, nyan x3, sharkboy, sunshine, lover dearest,_ only to realise it was meant as a joke, but by the time Kihyun’s third eye opened, he was already throwing around _angel, bunny, sugarplum, pumpkin, peach, froggy, tree branch, bonbon, seashell, silly, doll, barbie ken,_ around to Hyungwon’s tragic dismay. Obviously Kihyun was going to win that one.

So ‘love’ was the only one they mutually agreed to keep and honourably fix in writing.

“Get out the leash,” Kihyun says.

Hyungwon twirls towards the bedside table, rummages the drawers and finally gets out a simple black leash with a hook on the end, and Kihyun, in the remains of his post-orgasmic arrogance, surges forward and offers his neck for Hyungwon to decorate a little more. He attaches the leash to the silver ring in the middle and lets the leash hang loosely in his hand, not tugging, not controlling. Just admiring.

“Do I look pretty?” Kihyun asks, tangling one finger in the leash, practically stealing it from Hyungwon’s hand, all cocky and flirty and really, really pretty, like only Kihyun can be.

“You can’t even imagine.”

Kihyun takes in Hyungwon’s plastered form, from his achingly flushed dick to his stained stomach to his unmarked ghostly chest. 

“Let’s put something pretty on you too,” Kihyun suggests and bends forward with all his might to reach the drawers. Searches for a bit, trying not to pay attention to his erection nicely and snuggly connecting with Hyungwon’s and very well ignoring Hyungwon’s sighs of warrior’s patience.

Kihyun gets out a pair of leather gloves. Hyungwon’s drawers are magically shrunk dungeons, if anything.

Hyungwon sighs and smiles in that way that makes him seem like he’s cursing every little living thing including Kihyun, but takes the gloves anyways and pulls them on. Over his long delicate fingers, tight over his big dry palms, masking his pretty frail wrists with thick leather and something akin to _stance_ , and Kihyun figures he wears those a lot for a bit of fun.

Except now the ever-mannered Hyungwon links his hands together and folds them cute and timid on his chest.

“Pretty?” Hyungwon asks, both eyebrows and the corners of his mouth quirked.

Not as pretty as Kihyun, in Kihyun’s honest opinion, but, yeah, tolerable.

He wants to make him cum the second time.

Kihyun searches the drawers again and gets out a plain, unremarkable fleshlight. Hyungwon watches him as he lubes up his dick (not withholding a little hiss at the sensation), slides the toy down on him and keeps it there, unmoving. Kihyun likes how calm Hyungwon is about everything until he hears the rules. 

“Talk to me about what you’d wanna do,” Kihyun says, inviting. Hyungwon lightly tilts his head to the side. “If you had a weepy little sub fully at your control, what would you do with them?”

Hyungwon gets it now, obvious by how he bites on the inside of his lip and pleads his eyes to the ceiling. How the corners of his mouth dig into his cheeks in expression of embarrassment that comes from excitement, how his fingers tighten each other and thumbs fiddle in thought.

“Come on, don’t be shy,” Kihyun prompts and starts slowly pumping the fleshlight over his length. Hyungwon’s thighs tense underneath him, and his raised eyes spark up as he imagines. “Who are you in that scenario?”

“I’m the master,” Hyungwon quickly replies. “Owner.” Almost reminiscent.

“So, you start playing. How does it go?” Kihyun wants to hear it. Wants to hear how Hyungwon would imagine him if they were something different, how Hyungwon wants to be seen in his ideals, how Hyungwon gets excited at his very own fantasies. 

“I’d have them choke on my fingers first.” To such an obvious start, Kihyun almost rolls his eyes. “Kneeling somewhere beside me, still clothed in pyjamas I bought just for them and soaking their pants. They’d be tearing up as they gag repeatedly. They’d look at me like I’m the mightiest, most handsome person in the world, showing how much they want me. They probably have small hands – cute and small, you know, so it’s difficult for them to finger themselves, but one of my hands is already in their mouth, so they grow really needy.”

This Kihyun does like. He doesn’t hurry with the toy. “Where is it happening?”

“On the table. Or on the couch, depends on what fits better.”

“And then?”

Hyungwon continues chewing on his bottom lip, a little shy despite the obvious pleased smile creeping along his lips, and allows the excitement to get the best out of him. Or the worst, depending on where it goes. “I’d put puppy or kitten or bunny ears on them, and––”

“So which one are you feeling the most?” Kihyun needs the specifics. 

Hyungwon ponders for a second. “Let’s go with a puppy. They’re a puppy with sad droopy ears and a happy fluffy tail hanging between their thighs, and also little paws with those, like, squishy pink toe beans.” Hyungwon smiles, and his leather-clad hands unconsciously unlock to imitate the squishing, and even when Kihyun chuckles at the gesture, his fingers keep fiddling. Itching to touch an imaginary weepy sub.

“So,” Hyungwon continues, “I’d constantly coddle them with praise because they are really-really cute, but then they grow so needy they misbehave, start barking and teething, and I have to leave them just like that, leaking and whining, until they prove they’re a good pup and deserve to get fucked really-really well. They’d beg so prettily, call themselves good and me – godly,” Hyungwon giggles when he notices Kihyun’s surprised grimace. “I know, a bit too much, right?” His words are slurred with a smile, self-indulgent and trembling with a thrill. “But that’s how desperate they are. So then I’d scratch their round little tummy and tell them, okay, and I’d give them a chew toy while I prep them. They probably have really sharp teeth so they almost tear it apart every time I make them feel good. I’d have them beg for my dick, or maybe I won’t, I don’t know. I’d always eventually fuck them slowly, just how I like it––oh, facing each other––and they’d whine because they need more. So I would give them more. I would give them more until they’re nothing but tears and drool, so all they can do is dirty the couch with wet stains.”

“Slick,” Kihyun adds. Hyungwon said slow, so Kihyun doesn’t bother jerking him off faster.

Hyungwon chuckles. “Yeah. That too, sure. Slick and gross around my dick. So they’d wanna help themselves with their hands but I have a whip ready to smack their hands away.”

“Ooh, look at that addition of a whip.”

Hyungwon doesn’t even have the urge to retort with a remark of his own. His gloved hands ball into fists. His chest has started rising higher, filling with heavy breaths. “A crop whip, obviously. It would only fuel them further – when I slide my whip threateningly over their lips and cheeks and other cheeks too, so they’d come just like that without my permission.”

“Hate bratty subs.”

“Bratty subs are the best. Because––right, so, I’d turn them over and spread them over my lap and spank them until their ass is red and bruised and they have begged for forgiveness a hundred times.”

“How?” Kihyun asks. “Spank.”

“Can I show on you?” It’s the first time Hyungwon lowers his gaze to _properly_ look at Kihyun ever since he began speaking. His eyes are gleaming with so much want it seems to have erased any other emotion ever behind those deep black irises. Kihyun doesn’t let the sting of regret pierce through his heart.

He nods.

Hyungwon finally unsticks his hands from his chest and leads his right hand to Kihyun’s hips. Taps his butt cheek, kneads it, not very gentle and very much hungry, and slaps it. Hard. The ring of leather loud in the otherwise quiet bedroom. Kihyun jerks a little. 

“Woah,” is his verdict. “Good.” Could be stronger but surely neither of them are in a very convenient position for that. Hyungwon takes the liberty to continue softly kneading on his ass.

“Then I’d have them stand on all fours and show me how needy they are for me,” Hyungwon resumes the fantasy like nothing, even though his voice strains around each exhale, making it harder for him to talk. “Wiggle their tail. They’re really, really wet, dripping, you can say, and hard again after having been spanked. So I’d fuck them hard this time, using them for myself like a service dog.” Kihyun speeds up the fleshlight. Hyungwon frowns, tries to contain his little moans, his hands on Kihyun’s ass tensing with desire. “I’d cum all over their cheeks. And then, and then I’d eat them out until they come too, and again, and again, until my mouth is numb. As thanks for trying their very best.”

“You really like using your mouth, huh? Even on really ill-behaved pups.”

“I need to keep my mouth busy.” Hyungwon suddenly spasms and closes his eyes, hums erratically – really, really close.

“And the pup needs to keep their mouth busy too,” Kihyun inserts into his fantasy and jerks him faster. 

Hyungwon whimpers, his hips thrust and stutter into the fleshlight. _Yeah, yeah,_ he mumbles, and then his mouth opens in a long, filthy moan, and his back arches and curls, and his crooked fingers jab into Kihyun’s ass, and then he cums into the toy, and he continues until it trickles down his length.

Kihyun removes the fleshlight, a squelching sound following suit, and leaves it gross and dirty on the nightstand. Later. 

Hyungwon melts, as he always does after an orgasm, and his weak hands are back to being limp and useless on his chest. He didn’t even work them.

Kihyun begins planning out his own fantasy so he’ll have something to say when it’s his turn, when Hyungwon comes to and starts pulling off his gloves.

“Sweaty,” he explains. Kihyun rolls his eyes and hides the disappointment at the loss of such a gorgeous sight. A little sad he won’t get those big leather hands on him tonight, a little sad Hyungwon seems positively tired already. “Your turn.”

“Okay,” Kihyun shifts on his knees, straightens a little, stretches his sore muscles and crumbling bones. Grabs himself around the base, but before he can commence stroking Hyungwon gathers his legs from underneath him and slightly raises his knees, feet bumping into Kihyun’s stomach.

“Here, have my thighs,” Hyungwon says.

Kihyun is positively taken by surprise. _Here, have my mouth_ , now that’s something Hyungwon says just about every other day. Here, have the freedom to fuck me so close – that’s a new thing. Unexplored. And Hyungwon’s thighs are, sort of, kind of, really nicely shaped. For a skinny guy.

“Really?” 

“Mhm,” Hyungwon confirms easily. Kihyun helps his legs up his body, hooks the ankles behind his nape and holds them by the calves, using Hyungwon’s momentary distraction to get the lube to wonder how legs can possibly be this long. He hands Kihyun the bottle. “I get to look at my legs in the meantime,” he says, stroking somewhere below his bony knee. 

Kihyun fits one slick hand between the thighs and twitches his lips approvingly at how tight they are, thick despite the owner’s physique, and tries to fit himself in the fleshy part just high enough to not touch Hyungwon’s softened dick.

“If I had legs like these I’d be offering my thighs left and right,” he says, making his first experimental thrust, gripping the toned, spiky calf.

“Consider yourself special,” Hyungwon teases bluntly and then smiles. Nods in his direction. “Your turn.”

Kihyun twitches his neck and exhales, the presence of a pair of some very nice thighs around his dick making his fantasies go… places. “I’ll tell you a niche kink of mine, okay?” Hyungwon stretches his lips in lieu of a nod. “Imagine I’m the master of the universe. I said it was gonna be niche, don’t make that face. I wanna have my sub worship me, have them on their knees and looking up at me like I’m something divine – which I am. They’d claim to be mine over and over again, confess their love for me and profess their devotion at the same time.”

“Look at that locution,” Hyungwon inserts. 

“Shut up, Journalism Graduate,” Kihyun retorts half-heartedly and then carefully squeezes Hyungwon around the area below his knees, moving his hips in and out slowly. It’s nice. Not too flexible unless Kihyun wants to fall out, but pleasant in its proximity. To Hyungwon. “Anyway. They’ve never been touched.”

“They’ve never been touched?” Hyungwon exclaims. His forehead crinkles as his eyebrows almost fly into his hairline. 

Kihyun gives him a look. “No. My little sub is a virgin and they’ve been saving themselves just for me. They’re devoted to me, do you get it, they’re pious but what they pray for every night is to have me on them in whichever way I choose. So when I finally say tonight is the night, I dress them in the most expensive lingerie I had custom-made for them and leash them and force them on the floor, whereas I myself settle in the armchair. They’re always looking up at me, begging with their eyes because I told them to be quiet, but I can see they’re holding onto the last bits of self-restraint not to whine and cry. And I give them this smouldering stare,” Kihyun demonstrates what he means without a prompt, and Hyungwon smiles, amused. “Observing and judging every single twitch of their body.”

“And I thought you were an ENFP, since when are you observing and judging?”

“Will you let me speak?” Kihyun digs his nails into Hyungwon’s calves, causing him to ouch loudly and nearly twist Kihyun’s neck with his ankles. “So. When I order them to speak, it’s to claim they’re mine over and over again. They’re so sad and pitiful on the floor, wet from just a mere stare I give them,” Kihyun tries to lean in closer without bending Hyungwon’s legs lest he wants to hear more of Hyungwon’s excessive cries of pain, “dripping, you can say,” Kihyun lowers his voice to a sultry baritone to say that.

Hyungwon flattens his lips, his cheeks puffing. “I can’t believe we’re discussing virgins here.”

“And then,” Kihyun snaps, “and then they tell me the sweetest words of praise they can possibly gather.”

Hyungwon’s head droops to the side, another twinkle of amusement lining his features. “Can they praise you better than I do?”

“Better than you ever could. They are so desperate they call me lord and king, they starve for my touch so much they beg to kiss my feet, they make a fucking puddle on the floor from how hard they want me, they don’t just call me pretty, they describe my every feature like they want to kiss it a thousand times, I am all and everything they know.”

“How can you be so shameless,” Hyungwon comments rather than asks, and Kihyun is finally feeling the tingles of _oh god I want to come so much I’m gonna combust_ as he speeds up just slightly.

“When you look like me you kinda have no choice,” Kihyun grins, but the grin doesn’t last long because he is getting to the best part and his body is getting the best out of itself too. “Fuck, I’m close,” he exhales. “So, I call them over, and they crawl to me, tear-stained cheeks and trembling hands, like they’re about to come untouched and undone, and just this begs for my mercy, you know, I order them to climb on my lap and I am almost a little scared of the mess they might make on my clothes. I touch them for the first time ever, and show them my glistening hand––”

“Slick.”

Kihyun’s hips slap against the back of Hyungwon’s thighs. “And so I finger them first, right, because they don’t know what it feels like to be full––fuck, I’m gonna rush through this now––with only two fingers at most, and they come just like that, for the first time in their life, all over my hand and crying and praising me for doing the bare minimum.”

“I’m starting to see the psychology behind this.”

“Says the one who still sucks on his thumb in his sleep.” Kihyun is breathing harshly, ready to let go any time but holding it in to finish the fantasy, and he is starting to understand how Hyungwon is feeling for those long minutes he is close to orgasm. “I let them lick it clean, taste themselves, slowly come to realisation that now they’re a filthy, spoiled thing, scared that I won’t need them anymore because of that, but then I show them how hard they got me and present it to them as a reward. And then I fuck them, for the first time. Slide in slowly, not at all surprised they’re leaking just for me again, and they’re so tight I think I’ll die.”

“Like this?” Hyungwon flexes his thighs until his muscles bulge, squeezes Kihyun’s dick between them, and Kihyun does think he will die if he doesn’t stop. 

“Yeah,” a pained exhale, “just like that. God. And when they sit on me fully, feeling every single milimetre of me inside them, they sob and then pray for me, obviously, saying they’re mine over and over again and how good I am, and how good they want to be for me––fuck, I’m gonna come.” Kihyun presses Hyungwon’s thighs ever closer, traps himself between them with no chance of escape and trembles rather than thrusts, sensitive, inflamed, all the images in his head and right in front of him driving him off the edge.

He throws his head back, against Hyungwon’s feet, and moans, moans, gasps and feels it rush out of him. His hips stick to Hyungwon’s legs, the red head of his dick peeks between the pale thighs and stays there, stays there for all the time Kihyun takes to cum. All over Hyungwon’s stomach. And in his mind, inside his prized little human possession. 

Exhaling with relief, he lets Hyungwon’s legs fall on either side of him and plops on his ass, exhausted. Three for him, two for Hyungwon. Not bad.

He tries not to let the existential crisis hit as he takes off the leash and collar. Why did he just tell him that? It’s not like he would really want to do that. Is it the comfort Hyungwon radiates that makes Kihyun want to spill his guts and ease his burden of being a little kinky? Is all Hyungwon is, is just a snake that circles around him under the pretense of caring, only to squeeze the living juice out of Kihyun later? Even though all Kihyun really wants, is to be great in the appreciative eyes of his loved one? Is that what it is? Oh, he let it hit. But, well, at least he doesn’t have the urge to pet the breathing shit out of everyone he fucks.

When the tingling all over his body stops, he sits up and puts his knees on either side of Hyungwon’s legs, to let the poor man relax his rusty creaky joints.

“Your spunk is all over my stomach,” Hyungwon notes. Kihyun chuckles silently, crawls towards the nightstand, gets out some tissues. They clean themselves and wordlessly agree to stop. That’s enough of mental domming for the day. 

Hyungwon looks tired, thoughtless, like he pretty much always does when he, on the contrary, climbs into the shell of his mind to rush through his thoughts of the day, and all the tingles Kihyun experienced before materialise in his heart. Nudge him closer. If closer means fall on top of Hyungwon and hug him, mirroring his previous action when he let Kihyun feel holdable. 

Hyungwon purrs into his ear, a smile audible – major chords – and embraces him back with all his feelings.

Kihyun wonders how truly strong those feelings must be.

“I think we’re at the level for a threesome,” Hyungwon says.

“Oh, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> so if u came here from beginning notes, here is what they talk (!!) about:  
> \- petplay, penetrative sex, lots of crying and begging, fingering, praise kink, using religious themes in sexual setting (in reference to praise ie ki equal near god), virginity kink, possession kink, come eating, spanking, bratty subs, and i think this is it.
> 
> hope u enjoyed!! for every kudo and feedback uhm hyungwon ups his praising game


End file.
